Vivre enfin
by Nyxia
Summary: Post Saison 5/ " Qui était Nikita?, demanda Adam." Michael eut un mouvement imperceptible de recul.


**Ma deuxième fanfic à propos de L FN !**

**C'est seulement quelque chose que je ne pouvais m'enlever de la tête j'ai décidé de le mettre sur papier. Pour le moment, le statut de cette fic est Complete, mais qui sait ! Peut-être que j'aurai un moment d'inspiration pour une suite ! :) **

**L'histoire se situe bien après la saison 5 (qui pour moi a été une aberration !). Évidement, LFN et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas ... **

**Bonne Lecture !**

**- XXX - **

Michael entra dans le salon et resta postré sur le seuil de la porte.

« As-tu bientôt terminé d'étudier ? On pourrait aller courir au parc ensuite. »

Depuis qu'il était tout petit, son fils adorait le parc à quelques minutes de leur demeure.

Adam leva les yeux de son livre de droit. Il tourna la tête vers son père et le fixa sans répondre.

Michael haussa un sourcil

« Il y a un problème ? Quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas ? »

Il fit un signe en direction du livre qu'Adam avait sur les genoux. Le jeune homme continua de le dévisager

« Qui était Nikita ? »

Michael eut un mouvement imperceptible de recul. Son coeur manqua un battement et il essaya à grand peine de retrouver une respiration normale. Il s'appuya au chambranle de la porte pour se donner une contenance.

« Qui ça ? »

Adam ferma son livre, le déposa sur la table à café devant le canapé.

« Nikita, papa. »

Il se carra dans le fauteuil et regarda son père avec curiosité.

« J'ai essayé de me rappeller, ce matin, ce qu'avait été mon enfance. Je me souviens de maman.

Il eut un sourire triste à l'image de sa mère décédée. Je me souviens de toi, de tes absences. Et j'ai des souvenirs imprécis de cette femme, Nikita. »

Ce nom résonna dans la tête de Michael. Quinze années le séparaient de la dernière fois où il l'avait vu. Ses yeux bleus, son sourire, sa peau si douce étaient fragmenté en images claires dans son esprit. À la différence de son fils, tous les souvenirs qu'il avait d'elle étaient nets. Cette femme forte et fragile à la fois avait fait partie de sa vie, il y a longtemps déjà.

« Elle était blonde, grande, une voix douce et rauque. Je me souviens qu'elle était gentille. »

Michael demeurait silencieux.

« C'est vague, mais j'ai raison, n'est-ce pas ? Qui était-elle ? »

Et puis, dans un souffle

« Tu as trompé maman. »

La phrase surprit Michael. C'était énoncé comme un fait et non une question. Mais Michael savait parfaitement que le sujet de la discussion ne portait pas sur son infidélité, mais plutôt une curiosité qui poussait son fils à vouloir connaître un peu plus les ombres qui avaient traversées son enfance.

Adam ne tenait pas à lui faire de procès, il ne voulait qu'être éclairé sur un pan de sa vie à demi oublié.

Michael le remercia mentalement sur ce détail, mais se refusait à lui dévoiler cet élément du passé. C'était il y a si longtemps et l'homme tentait d'oublier depuis bon nombres d'années.

Il secoua la tête en signe de dénégation

« Non,... je... Ç'a ne s'est pas passé comme ça. »

Michael s'approcha de son fils.

« Je l'aimais ta mère. Beaucoup. Tu le sais, ça ? »

Adam acquiesca.

Michael s'assoya sur le sofa, près du jeune homme.

« Je n'ai pas trompé ta mère, c'est tout ce que je peux te dire. Il y a quelques détails dont je ne peux te parler. C'était compliqué à l'époque. »

Adam lui souria.

« Je n'ai plus cinq ans, je comprend certaines choses. Je sais que tu n'étais pas comme les autres pères. Tu étais souvent partit de la maison. Ton travail te l'exigeait.

Il soupira

« Je ne sais pas exactement en quoi cela consistait, et je sais très bien que même si j'insiste, tu n'en parleras pas.

- En effet, admit Michael avec un sourire au coin des lèvres. »

À présent, les deux hommes se regardaient et aucun d'eux n'osaient bouger.

« Mais elle a bien existé, cette Nikita, insista Adam d'une voix douce. »

Après un long soupir, Michael approuva d'un hochement de tête.

« Parles-moi d'elle. Qui était-elle ? Qu'est-ce qu'elle représentait pour toi ? Quelle place avait-elle dans ta vie ? »

Ce qu'elle représentait pour lui...

Elle était une amie, une amante, une confidente, une amoureuse, une alliée la seule qu'il n'ait jamais eu d'ailleurs. Elle était tout. Elle était arrivé comme une tornade et avait chambardé sa vie, ses projets, son coeur. Elle avait illuminé son existence par sa force, sa franchise et son humanité. Dans ce monde noir et cruel dans lequel ils vivaient, elle avait su être un vent nouveau, quelqu'un de sensible qui avait laissé une trace indélibile dans le sillage des gens qu'elle avait côtoyé.

« Nikita était une amie. C'était il y a très longtemps, à une autre époque.

- Vous vous êtes connu de quelle façon ? »

Michael inspira profondément.

« Je l'ai aidé à un moment de sa vie où elle en avait besoin. Elle était très jeune, dix-huit ans tout au plus. Elle était effrayée, seule, mais avec un caractère dur, fort et violent. »

Sur ce point, il ne mentait pas. C'était lui qui avait été son mentor lorsqu'elle avait débarqué à la Section. Il l'avait guidé et aidé à devenir un agent irréprochable.

Les souvenirs, les images affluaient. Michael ne pourrait jamais oublié ces années passées à la côtoyer quotidiennement.

Adam remarqua que son père avait cet air préocuppé des mauvais jours. Ce visage impassible qui laissait toutefois entrevoir également de la tristesse. Le jeune homme avait souvent aperçu cette lueur de mélancolie dans les yeux de son père au fil des ans.

Dans ces moments, il comprenait qu'il fallait laissé son père à ses souvenirs et qu'il devait se faire discret et attendre qu'il revienne dans le présent.

Pourtant, cette fois, Adam ne voulait pas attendre. Il avait vu trop souvent so père s'enliser dans ses pensées et même s'il n'avait jamais su en quoi ces réflexions étaient faites, le jeune homme se doutait bien maintenant que c'était lié à la jeune femme blonde de son passé.

Il avait vu trop souvent son père absent alors même qu'il se trouvait à ses côtés.

« Écoute papa, depuis que tu t'occupes de moi, je sais que tu n'es pas tout à fait bien. Tu es souvent dans tes pensées, ailleurs dans ta tête. Tu peux être à des kilomètres de moi en l'espace de quelques minutes, seulement par tes souvenirs. »

Michael ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais Adam ne lui en donna pas l'occasion.

« Ce n'est pas un reproche, papa. Je sais que tu es très heureux de ta vie, que tu es fier de moi et que tu m'aimes. Mais je sais aussi qu'il manque quelque chose à ta vie. Ou devais-je dire quelqu'un. »

Il se tue, laissant le temps à son père d'assimiler ce qu'il venait de dire. Mais les mots brûlaient la gorge d'Adam, maintenant qu'il avait compris le mal être de son père.

Avant même d'avoir dit ce qu'il avait à dire, il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire afin que son père puisse enfin vivre pleinement dans le présent.

« Tu as toujours été très protecteur envers moi, mais maintenant je peux m'occuper de ma vie. Il est temps pour toi papa de continuer la tienne. »

Michael sentait que sans même avoir dit quoique ce soit, son enfant avait compris ce qui le hantait.

« Je ne sais pas pour quelle raison cette femme, Nikita, n'est plus dans ta vie, mais il est temps que tu la retrouves. Si c'était elle qui manquait à ton existence tout ce temps, alors ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, et pars la chercher. »

Michael fixa Adam, sans répondre. Ce qu'il venait de dire était la preuve que son fils était devenu un jeune homme d'une grande maturité et d'une générosité sans nom.

Adam attendait une réponse qui ne venait pas mais d'une autre part, il se doutait bien que son père ne saurait quoi dire devant le flot ininterrompue de paroles qu'il avait prononcées depuis maintenant vingt minutes.

Il se leva donc de son fauteuil. Le jeune homme passa près de son père et lui tapota l'épaule.

« Ne pense plus à moi et pars quand tu seras prêt. Il n'y a qu'une chose que je te demande. »

Michael leva les yeux vers son fils.

« Je veux la rencontrer. »

Adam avait un large sourire dessiné sur les lèvres.

Il quitta la pièce sans aucune autre parole.

**- XXX –**

**Et alors ? Une suite ou pas ? **

**Vous savez, les reviews font ma journée ! ) **


End file.
